Complicated Love
by LOJSS
Summary: Set during 7x13. "And he would, if it was the last thing he would do, get Lexi back and make this complicated situation uncomplicated."


_I love Lexi and Mark together, they are perfect for eachother. But I just had to write this after watching this scene. It´s really, really short, but I feel like it would have been really bad if I made it longer. And I am quite happy about this as it is. I hope you will be too. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Grey´s Anatomy._

* * *

><p><strong>Complicated Love<strong>

* * *

><p>"I listened to its heartbeat today. It's a part of me." Mark said, his heart warm by the memory. He was going to be a father, a <em>real <em>father. It was a completely different feeling apart from when he heard the news about becoming a grandfather. It wasn't the same thing, this was something _he _had created, with his own body and soul; his own actions.

Lexi watched him closely, obviously confused. Her mouth hung partly open.

"I can not believe..." Lexi began, tears welled in her eyes, "you put me in this position...twice!"

Mark opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he didn't know what to say. Something told him that he had made a mistake in telling her this. After all, they had just found their way back to eachother from a similar situation. It was both bad timing and too soon, they weren't ready for this yet.

"It's unbelievable." She said, grabbing her coat, "You're unbelievable."

"Lexi, wait." Mark begged, grabbing her by the wrist. "Please, just hear me out-"

"Save it, Mark. I don't want to hear it. The first time was bad enough. I just got over it and was willing to give you a second chance for this relationship - because I love you - and you do this, again!" Lexi yelled. Her cheeks were wet from the tears and her voice cracked.

"But-"

"No buts, Mark. I can't.. What did you think? Did you even think at all?"

"No, I mean, yes. I'm sorry. But we were broken up, I was literally torned to pieces, and Callie was there." Mark explained, though he wasn't sure exactly _why_ he needed to. As he said, they were broken up. He had been a free, single man. There was no part of him, saying he wasn't allowed to do anything.

"And that gives you a reason to jump into bed with her?" Lexi questioned. She had always known Mark was a player. Hell, he screwed anything with breasts and a pussy. Still, Lexi always thought the best of him. She couldn't think any less.

"No, it doesn't. But you have to believe me, I never meant to hurt you." Mark pleaded desperately.

"But yet, you did." Lexi cried, "I'm done with this. _We're done._" The words echoed in Mark's ears as Lexi drew herself from his hold and ran for the door.

"What do you want me to do?" Mark blurted out, "Just tell me what you want me to do."

"You have done enough already."

Mark watched the door as it slammed shut. He was frozen in place. Tears welled in his eyes at the thought of losing Lexi once again, it had been hard enough the first time. He wouldn't, couldn't do it again. As much as he loved her, how was he suppose to be with her if she couldn't accept this? He wasn't going to give up the chance of becoming a father. It would be clear stupidity to do so.

But at the same time, what was life worth if you didn't have anyone to spend it with? What was love without anyone to share it with? A deep sigh escaped his lips, he didn't know what to think about this - the whole situation was complicated. He just had to find a way to keep both of them in his life. They could be perfectly happy together, the baby didn't have to change anything. The baby shouldn't be the end of their relationship.

"I love you, Lexi." Mark said out loud, downing a glass of champagne before slowly walking to his bed, collapsing on it in defeat. "For what it's worth.." The last thing Mark thought that night, was to never - ever - under any circumstances, cry himself to sleep over a woman again. And he would, if it was the last thing he would do, get Lexi back and make this complicated situation uncomplicated.

* * *

><p><em>What did you think? :) Remember, review is love.<em>


End file.
